From Death To Life
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Diamond, the supreme Miko has been killed. Friends morn her death and the saddest of songs is played on the flute at her funeral. But something miraculous happened. When the final key was played, she was revived.


**Title: **_From Death To Life_

**Summary:** _Diamond, the supreme miko has been killed. Friends morn her death and the saddest of songs is played on the flute at her funeral. But something miraculous happened. When the final key was played, she was revived. Written for LB93 using her characters for helping me with my author's challenge in ch. 9 of "Bleeding Love"._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own InuYasha or the song mentioned that is associated with the show. I also don't own the OC's, those rights go to LB93 whom this one-shot was written for._

* * *

The battle was won and Naraku was gone for good but, everyone was devastated. Kagome cried into InuYasha's shoulder shaking. The group of Taijiya siblings stood together all holding on to each other, tears pooling their eyes. Anguish filled Sita, Shippo, and Rin's faces as they stared at her lifeless body. InuYasha and Miroku's faces were torn with grief. Jaken's face was streaked with tears for a woman he never thought he would grow to care for. The twin Taijiya, Yozima and Bankotsa stood in silence, their eyes as wide as their faces. Luna and Kenji, twin inuyoukai that had been traveling with the group for some time stood shell shocked, wincing at the sight. Touga clenched his teeth in grief while Izayoi cried on his shoulder. Sesshomaru had fallen to his knees, mouth open, and eyes wide in shock.

There she lay, her honey brown eyes once full of life and love were now dull. Long tusks of black and brown hair splayed out wildly around her. Her creme colored skin was pale as a fishes belly and her body lay limp, unmoving as they stared. They all couldn't believe it, Diamond was gone.

"This isn't happening," Sango said as she held tighter to her sister, Serenity.

"She can't be gone," Serenity said, her voice cracking.

"It can't be over," Yozima said cautiously taking a step forward only to be stopped by a loud growl.

"She has to come back," Kagome sobbed, her voice cracked as she wiped away a few escaping tears.

* * *

All eyes turned to the taiyoukai who now loomed over her body when they heard him grunt. Sitting on his knees, he looked down at her, the wind blowing all their hair to the left side. Sorrow filled his eyes as he watched her in silence for a few short minutes before reaching for his Tenseiga. When the sword did not react, everyones eyes dropped and they looked away. Using two of his fingers, he closed her honey brown eyes for the last time.

"Let's take her back to Kaede's village," Luna voiced, "We'll bury her there. It seems appropriate for that to be her resting place."

"Luna's right," InuYasha said, "she should be buried there as a way to bring peace to the villagers, and ease their worries of troubles that they would begin to fear."

"Let's get her body back to the village quickly then," Kagome said wiping away more tears, "I want to get her cleaned up and dressed in her armor for the burial."

"Should I carry her," Bankotsa asked.

"No," InuYasha said glancing at his half brother over his shoulder, "Sesshomaru should do it since he was closest to her."

All their attention turned to Sesshomaru when he grunted. "Let's go" were his only words as he began to disappear from sight. The others followed after him quickly and silence envaded the large band of warriors.

* * *

The band made it to Kaede's village hours later. Sesshomaru left Diamond's body with the women and took off on his way to sit with Rin and Jaken. Kagome stripped Diamond of the clothing that she was wearing. She, Serenity, Sango, Luna, and Izayoi cleaned the body thoroughly then cleaned the armor and robes she had been wearing.

3 hours later when the clothes had dried, Serenity started work on stitching them back up to perfection so that they can be returned to her body. When it was finished, they dressed her again then placed her armor on her. Combing her hair out, they placed the bone crown on her head and looked at her peaceful face.

* * *

"I still can't grasp that this has happened," Kagome said wiping away fresh tears.

"I can't either, here are her swords," Sango said laying her Dragon Fang, Kitanna, and the Samurai sword down beside them then wiping away tears of her own.

Kagome took the swords and secured them in her arms to rest with her. All the women broke into tears again as they looked at her.

"I can't believe that she's really gone," Izayoi said standing again.

"Neither can I," Serenity said as they began to leave the hut.

* * *

While Diamond's body lay alone, a sudden wind rushed through the hut. Her spirit appeared in front of her body and lay on top of it, slowly bringing her back to life.

InuYasha came in moments later to gather the body for the burial. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her out to where they had gathered as a burial sight. When InuYasha appeared with her, everyone looked, grief taking over their features. He laid her down on the ground then stood next to Kagome who needed some comfort. InuTaisho began.

* * *

"The miko, Lady Diamond," he said glancing at the woman who lay beside him, "was a strong woman. She fought off many demons, and brought together an unlikely group. We all have special memories with the miko. Some of us more than others. If there was anyway I could, I would gladly bring her back to life as she did for myself and a few others."

After his speech, Serenity took out her flute. She began to play "To The End Of Sorrow". Everyone began to cry as the music hit their ears and occasionally glanced over at Diamond's body. As the end of the song came, InuYasha and Sesshomaru stepped forward so that they could bury her. As they picked up her body the last note was played and they froze as a hand grabbed each of their wrists.

Gasps filled the area as everyone looked at the dead woman that began to move in the 2 brother's arms. The demons that were present at the funeral heard another heartbeat begin to fill in with the rest. Then she spoke.

"Put me down," she said in a whisper.

The taiyoukai and the hanyou obeyed her wish and laid her down once more on the mat she had been lying on a few moments prior shock evident on their faces. Everyone watched, no one blinking, no one breathing, as Diamond began to sit up, clutching her swords in both her hands.

"Diamond," Kagome whispered.

Standing now at her full height, the proud Miko looked out at the group of village people that surrounded the small area.

"The Miko is alive," someone shouted and cheers errupted through the small clearing of land.

Diamond nodded and said, "Yes, I indeed am alive and surely will not die any time soon."

She looked at the band of people who she had been fighting beside for so long and smiled. Relief washed over them all and her smile was returned.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That concludes it. I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. And to LB, I am truly grateful to have you, my Mother Hen :)


End file.
